Already Forgiven
by Amatsu Kurosaki
Summary: Gary hadn't apologized to Ash for being a jerk, and it eats at him as the years pass by. Suddenly, the chance to meet his childhood friend arises, giving Gary the opportunity to finally apologize. But how will Ash respond? Don't own cover image. Light shounen-ai and OCCness. Palletshipping.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (even though I thought I did when I was a kid), but I do own this fic.

Warnings: Light shounen-ai and OCCness. (I think that's it.)

A/N: ...It's at the end. Pardon me for writing mistakes.

Posted: 11/8/14

* * *

><p><strong>Already Forgiven<strong>

Gary had always tried to avoid it, but doing so haunted him. Sure he could close his eyes or hide under his bed covers, but it didn't change the fact that it was the truth. A truth that had dragged on for more than seven long years.

He hadn't apologized to Ash yet.

Every time he recollected the years starting from the beginning of their journey as trainers to the time when Ash had beaten him at the Silver Conference, Gary would cringe and have this tormented feeling twist in his stomach. Anyone who had witnessed the flame of their old rivalry would comment how Ash Ketchum was a hardheaded enthusiast while Gary Oak was a self-righteous jerk. Even if Gary was more handsome and skilled and brilliant-minded, it only could cloud so much of his arrogance and egotism. Gary could easily charm people into loving him without batting an eyelash, but Ash could touch the hearts of others with his beaming sincerity and build an unbreakable bridge between them. Whether people or Pokémon, Ash had acquired a multitude of friends over the years—friends that he could count on or would kindly lend a hand to without a single doubt in his naïve but receptive mind.

And what friends did Gary have? A few, but none too close to call a companion or friend. He had plenty of fellow colleagues and experienced seniors, but their relationship was related to their work. If anything, his best friends were his beloved Pokémon. There was obviously Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, and so on, but always being in their company made him sorely miss human interaction. No wonder his proud, know-it-all attitude hadn't deflated over the years—he hardly ever interacted with people outside of work. Usually he was holed up in his room or wherever studying and researching Pokémon until the wee hours of the morning. He rarely accepted invitations for a drink or a dinner with his colleagues because he honestly wouldn't feel _whole _around them.

Then his mind would absently wander off to Ash as he worked. He'd wondered if his childhood friend was having fun and working hard. The raven-haired boy's trustworthy friends would be there to take care of him and give him all of their support. And, of course, there was Pikachu, Ash's prized starter Pokémon, perpetual traveling companion, and beloved best friend.

Was he jealous of what Ash had? Or was it something else that prevented him from apologizing...?

With a lamentable sigh, the auburn-haired male would try to shake off his depression and continue on with his research. This reoccurring wonder-and-denying thing became a habit.

Several months later, Ask Ketchum was crowned as the champion of the Kalos region.

* * *

><p>It had came as a shock to everyone—meaning Gary, his grandfather, and Delia Ketchum—when they had gathered together at the Oak's estate and witnessed Ash's passionate and startling win against Diantha, Kalos's region revered champion and star actress, on live television.<p>

The first thing that had popped into Gary's flabbergasted mind was, _He did it. He actually did it. Ash defeated a champion. _He's_ a champion now._

Delia, who had her hands over her mouth for the past shocking minute, finally jumped up to her feet and let out a squeal of joy, happy tears shining in her amber eyes. Professor Oak had erupted into cheers and, feeling that they had the right to know, rushed outside of the room to share the wonderful news of Ash's victory to the mentioned boy's waiting Pokémon. Ecstatic roars and cries and caws had promptly filled the massive back garden.

Meanwhile, Gary had been paralyzed, swamped with amazement and envy towards his childhood friend. From where he sat on the couch, his hands, which had been resting in his lap, had fisted together. He hadn't known what to do, what to say, or what to think anymore.

Perhaps a _'Congratulations on your win, Ash'_ was an order.

But Gary had felt scared when thinking about doing that.

And he still did.

* * *

><p>Approximately five months later, Gary received news from his grandfather that Ash was coming home for the holidays.<p>

"_He'll be staying for a while," the elder Oak genially informed his grandson over the phone. "He said that he needed a long break from becoming the champion—you know, because of its requirements and duties."_

"_Oh, okay," Gary replied coolly, but he was unable to ignore the feeling of a hand squeezing his heart painfully tight. "That's great. I bet Mrs. Ketchum is having a field day."_

_Professor Oak chuckled. "Yes, she sure is. But that's not all I wanted to say, Gary." At this moment, apprehension crept down his spine. "I was wondering if you would also take a break from your research and come home," the old man asked. "It _is_ the holidays, after all. You deserve some down time."_

_Something was lodged in his throat, making Gary croak as he asked, "..._Now_?"_

"_Yes, now. It's the middle of December, silly."_

"_I...um, Gramps, you know that I'm busy with my research," Gary half-lied. "For Arceus's sake, I'm all the way over in the Kalos region." _

"_Oh, don't go making excuses, Gary. What you're saying is nonsense. Besides, Ash is in the Kalos region, too. All he has to do is hop on a plane to get here, which is precisely all what _you_ have to do."_

Don't remind me,_ Gary wanted to groan, feeling weird every time he was reminded that Ash was in the same region as him. Luckily they had been too busy to see each other, much less cross paths._

"_Be home by this weekend," the professor ordered his stubborn grandson with firm finality. "Or else I'll send Dragonite to go pick you up."_

"_Alright, alright, I give," Gary sighed in defeat. He wouldn't want to be forcibly airlifted back to Kanto. After a short farewell, his grandfather disconnected their call, and that left Gary alone to sulk._

That had been three days ago. Now Gary was begrudgingly packing his things from his dorm room in a building that he shared with his fellow researchers. They were already informed of his holiday break and had bid him a hearty farewell. Some of them were also going home for the holidays to spend it with their families and friends. The building would be practically empty during the next few weeks, so maybe it was a good thing that he was leaving since he didn't want to feel more alone than he already did.

Gary checked and rechecked that he had everything packed. Then he straightened up and nodded to himself. "Looks like I'm ready to go," he murmured to himself. He shrugged on the strap of his duffel bag and held on to the handle of his suitcase. With his passport and plane ticket in hand, he left the half-bare room, closing it with a resounding _click_.

He felt like it would be a while before he would return.

* * *

><p>Gary had been half-paranoid that Ash was on board the same plane as him, but that was a stupid thought to have since he had planned beforehand to return home a day earlier than the raven-haired boy. As expected, Gary had been booked for first-class, so he was separated to the front where it was cozier and quieter. Packs stored away, he relaxed in his seat and waited for the plane to liftoff. When the aircraft finally lifted into the air, the auburn-haired male indulged himself with the wonderful, clear view of the sky before him and the land below.<p>

_It's a beautiful world that we live on,_ he thought dreamily, and his thoughts become steadily heavier with sleep. _Where...he and I...exist...and..._

* * *

><p>Being back home in the Oak estate where he was raised was surreal to Gary. The place had hardly changed at all, but it also felt foreign to him. Although he had returned to watch Ash's championship battle five months ago with his grandfather and his friend's mom, that had been a brief visit. Since he had started his research career, Gary had been away for too long with very few, short visits to compensate his grandfather.<p>

_Gramps must really miss me if he ordered me to come home,_ the auburn-haired male thought as he paid the cab driver after retrieving his packs from the trunk. It was cold in Pallet Town, several degrees lower than in Kalos. _I wonder how my other Pokémon are doing. Blastoise, Umbreon, and Electivire must be thrilled now that we're back home._

Ignoring how cold he was, Gary trudged up the swept dirt pathway that led to the front of the large mansion. It was only a mansion because a big portion of the establishment was used as a laboratory. Using his key that he always kept safely tucked away in his pocket, he unlocked the front door and entered the threshold.

None of the décor had been rearranged, so everything looked familiar to Gary. This place was homey and bright and comforting.

"Hey, Gramps!" he called out. "Are you there? Tracey?"

There was no response. _They must be outside,_ he deduced, dropping off his stuff in the living room before heading out the back door.

The second he stepped outside, a mixture of exclamations from people and Pokémon startled him.

"Welcome home, Gary!" Poppers erupted, confetti and mini streamers flying in the air to land in the tousled upswept of Gary's auburn hair.

He laughed and warmly embraced his grandfather who approached him first. Tracey was next, grinning as he remarked how priceless Gary's face was. The latter roughly pushed the artist away playfully, then turned his attention to his crowding Pokémon. His big red Krabby was scuttling at his feet, gurgling as if to say hello. Fearow and Skarmory were flying in a welcoming circle above him, cawing cheerfully. Arcanine and Houndoom edged in closer, nudging his hands with their wet noses for affection. Dodrio's three heads peered over them, begging for his attention, too. Behind them, he spotted his Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Golem, Magmar, Scizor, Pinsir, and Alakazam. Kingdra was content in its water-filled tank provided by the professor so it could also be present for its trainer's welcoming return.

Seeing all of the Pokémon that he'd left behind with his grandfather quickly reminded him of the Pokémon that he'd brought along with him. He gestured for the ones around him to calm down so he could release the remainder of their friends. Beams of red light spouted out from ball-like capsules.

"Umbreon!"

"Blastoise!"

"Electivire!"

_They really are my only true friends, _Gary thought as he observed his three main Pokémon happily reunite with the rest. _Whether on the road or holed up in a room, they never complained. They supported me by always being there and giving me all of their affection._

"You guys can go on and play," he told all of them, shooing them off with his hands. "I'm gonna talk to my old man and Tracey, okay?"

They answered back in their own cries, and then they ran off towards the spacious green lawns. Krabby joined Kingdra in its tank where they both floated around peacefully.

Gary spent the remainder of the day sharing his research with his grandfather and assistant and hanging out with his Pokémon. This eased his tension of having to come home.

That night, when he went to bed, he decided that everything would be alright. His family was doing great, his Pokémon were healthy, and sleeping in his old bedroom was comforting.

But would he be prepared for tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Gary pretended not to care when Ash came home the following day.<p>

It was almost noon. Gary was outside in the cold caring for his Pokémon—and trying not to feel uneasy when he saw one of Ash's—feeding them their lunch before he had his. He glanced up when he heard someone running towards him breathlessly—Tracey. The sketch artist didn't even reach the auburn-haired male yet before exclaiming, "He's home! Ash is home!"

Nervousness instantly coiled up in Gary's stomach, and he willed it away. He patted Arcanine's thick, fluffy mane and put up an offhand front as he inquired neutrally, "So he is, huh? Well, that's...nice."

Tracey finally skidded to a stop in front of the auburn-haired male, pausing a moment to catch his breath and adjust his askew headband. He smiled at Gary. "Mrs. Ketchum's wants everyone to come over for lunch, and the professor agreed. So let's hurry over, Gary."

_Oh, shoot. Really?_ Gary was inwardly freaking out. He wasn't prepared to face Ash yet. He was afraid that he might spill out seven years' worth of worries and torments like a tidal wave if he saw his childhood friend—even just a tiny glimpse. But he didn't have the chance to refuse or collect himself when Tracey grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

Ten minutes later, he was standing on the front porch of the Ketchums' house with his ever-cheerful grandfather and an excited Tracey. The exterior of the house had been decorated to suit the wintery season, with a wreath situated on the door and colorful lights outlining the edges of the roof. Stuck on the inside of the windows were removable stickers in the shapes of ornaments, candy canes, snowmen, and snowflakes.

Professor Oak's knock was thankfully answered by Delia's Mimey, giving Gary enough time to take a breather to calm himself. In spite of that effort though, his heart was pounding wildly against his chest as he entered the warm, cozy home that he used to frequently visit to play with Ash as a child.

Delia's sweet, lovely voice drifted from the kitchen, accompanied by a familiar "Pika! Pika!" from a yellow electric mouse that was probably a greeting. After shedding their coats, Professor Oak and Tracey went into the kitchen to go greet the lady of the house since she was busy doing to final touches to their lunch. Unlike them, Gary was nailed in place, standing woodenly in the entryway of the house, half-debating whether or not to fake being sick so he could have an excuse to go home because hearing Pikachu's voice made his resolve waver.

Sadly, his plan was foiled when excited footsteps clamored down the stairs.

Gary was cut off of oxygen.

"Hi, Gary!"

_Ash._

Ash Ketchum, the perpetually airheaded, hard-working, full-spirited boy from his childhood was still the one who stood before him now. Of course he grew over the years, but the transformation was subtle. He lost some of his baby fat around his face, and his body was more toned and slender like a runner's. His messy hairstyle remained the same and was usually kept maintained under a cap, but the boy's trademark headgear was absent. The tan of his skin was a light caramel tone, which brought out the shine of his big amber eyes. He was really short, but then Gary belatedly realized it was because he had outgrown his friend. Compared to Gary, Ash lost to his height by a couple of inches.

Something was definitely wrong with Gary.

Why?

Because he thought that Ash looked _beautiful_.

And his erratically beating heart skipped a beat in agreement.

"Hellooooo? Gary? You there?" A gloveless hand was waved in front of his dazed face. Worry tinted a husky voice slightly deepened by puberty.

"Y-yeah," Gary stuttered, then he wanted to curse at himself. Gary Oak does not _stutter_.

Ash shot him a weird, questionable look, but he didn't pursue it. Instead, the new champion put on a shy, awkward smile. "So...how've you been?"

"...Great," Gary managed to say without sounding breathless. "I've been doing..._great_."

Gary's halted speech made Ash even more awkward. The latter tried hard not to show it. "That's nice to know. I've been doing great, too. Even if my schedule is all tied up, I at least have time to take care of my Pokémon and talk to my friends."

_You didn't talk to me,_ Gary thought, somewhat hurt by the realization, and Ash seemed to have sensed that because he opened his mouth to say something—

But was interrupted when Delia called out merrily, "Oh, boys! Time for lunch!"

"Coming, Mom!" Ash replied loudly. He inclined his head at his uncharacteristically quiet childhood friend. "Let's go eat, Gary. We can talk later."

Gary hung his jacket on the coat rack then willingly followed the young champion over to the dining area. Seated in between his grandfather and Tracey, he tried not to seem obvious when he shot longing looks over the table towards the boy who made his heart beat irregularly.

* * *

><p><em>What is <em>wrong _with me?_ Gary inwardly grumbled to himself. Lunch had ended about ten minutes ago on a good note. The feast had been delicious, as expected of Delia. Every dish had been scarfed down by eager mouths. Ash and Tracey were now helping the wonderful cook with the dishes. Pikachu was blithely perched on Mimey's head as the psychic Pokémon dutifully wiped down the dining table with a towel, then it would sweep the floor after it was done. Gary didn't feel comfortable with helping, especially if it meant being around Ash, so he had retreated into the hallway—a place where he could think and hopefully clear his muddled head.

Being sneaky, Gary peeked past the archway that opened up to the kitchen. Delia and Tracey were wearing rubber gloves as they washed the dishes. Ash was beside them, in charge of drying the wet dishes with a towel and then placing them on the drying rack. Gary's grassy green eyes were solely focused on the young champion, watching him curiously with rapture as the boy laughed and joked and smiled.

_He still looks himself,_ Gary admitted, relief flooding in his chest. _Becoming a champion hasn't changed him. I guess that means that _I'm_ the lame one here, since I didn't stay the same or change my ways. Then again, that's always been Ash's strength—staying true to himself._

He leaned against the wall and sighed softly. _I wonder what he thinks of me..._

"Gary, what are you doing just standing there?"

Hearing his grandfather's voice so closely behind him made him jolt. He whirled around to meet the professor's puzzled stare. The younger Oak cleared his throat.

"Oh, hey, Gramps. Where were you—oh, nevermind. You were in the bathroom, that's right." He faltered in his nervous rambling. Did his grandfather catch him staring at Ash? He hoped not.

Professor Oak eyed his grandson oddly, but all he said was, "I think it'd be nice if Ash accompanied us back to the lab so he can see his Pokémon. They really miss him."

Gary straightened up and cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. That's a good idea." _No, it's a bad idea. I don't know what to say to him yet._

"Great. I'll tell him, then." The old man quirked a brow. "Unless...you would like to tell him instead."

That was immediately and impulsively answered with a shake of a head. "No, no," Gary objected. "Go ahead, Gramps. I'll...head over to the lab first."

Without giving him a chance to answer, the auburn-haired researcher brushed past his grandfather, donned on his jacket, and then quickly escaped the house, the door shutting loudly in his wake. He didn't stop running until the soles of his shoes were stomping on the main dirt road. Alone, he slowed to a dejected walk and pressed the heel of his palm against his forehead. His breaths came out as white puffs in the chilly air.

"I'm...such an idiot," he sighed lamentably to himself. "A total idiot."

Stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets, the young researcher quietly walked to his house with a thick, troublesome cloud hanging over his head as company. He was trying to figure out what to do before Ash met up with him again. Should he act casual or indifferent? Should he talk to Ash or avoid him? Should he try to speak to Ash in private to convey his late apology or pretend that they were friends again without a single apology from him?

That last scenario made Gary shiver with discomfort. Proven by their first encounter in a long time, Ash and him were...awkward around each other. But Gary had a feeling it was mostly his fault. He groaned helplessly, thinking how he automatically shut down when Ash was around. He seemed to go on autopilot, with strange thoughts crossing through his befuddled mind and haughty words passing through his loose lips.

By the time he reached the front door of his large home, Gary had no plan whatsoever. Frustrated and confused, he entered the mansion, and its warm interior reminded him of how cold he was from being outside. Without bothering to take off his shoes or jacket, he wandered over to the lab and stood there aimlessly amidst the machines and shelves.

_I...I just wanna feel close to Ash again,_ the auburn-haired male thought with a surge of wistfulness and longing. _He's the only person on this planet who made me feel like I was wanted. I mean...I do have Gramps, and Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum treat me like a close friend, but Ash...I guess I could say that he's more special to me than the others, in ways that I can never comprehend, and yet I can sense it._

His distant green eyes drifted over to the back slidable doors. He could see all kinds of Pokémon lounging around in their favorites areas. A tiny, fond smile tipped his lips when he saw his Umbreon resting on the lawn with Ash's Quilava. Their sides were pressed up against each other, and the young researcher had a feeling that Umbreon wanted a personal heat warmer and Quilava was kind enough to be it.

"Ash's Pokémon can get along with mine," he murmured. "And yet their Trainers can't have a normal conversation." He snorted balefully, but it was aimed at himself. "Figures."

Heaving out a big, solemn sigh, Gary slid open the back door and stepped outside. The chilly air tickled his neck and ears. He pulled up his collar to shield his exposed skin before heading over to his Umbreon. It glanced up inquisitively as he approached it. Quilava was dozing, but it stirred a bit at his footsteps.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted his Pokémon, kneeling down to pet it behind one of its long ears. It purred contently at the treatment. "I gotta ask you something."

Umbreon tilted its head to the side as if inquiring what he wanted to ask it.

Gary's uncertain gaze flitted between his partner and Quilava, and then he slowly asked, "Okay, tell me upfront. Should I...just say I'm sorry to Ash and get it over with?"

Somehow, the hastiness in the last part of his sentence amused Umbreon, but it seemed to know what he was asking. It raised its chin and nudged its Trainer's gloveless hand with its wet, cold nose.

The auburn-haired male felt both reassured and nervous by what his Pokémon was implying. "I guess that's a yes, huh?"

Umbreon's ruby-red eyes sought its Trainer's gaze, then it inclined its head, looking at something past his shoulder.

"Wha—"

"Gary!"

_Not again,_ he wanted to groan as his heart slammed against his ribcage in surprise and elation.

Ash, who was wearing a navy-blue jacket over his usual blue shirt and dark jeans, rushed out of the lab and was now running towards him breathlessly. A burgundy hand-knitted scarf was winded around his neck, and his trademark cap was fitted snugly on top of his messy raven hair. Perched on his shoulder was Pikachu, the yellow mouse looking quite happy to be in the professor's vast garden again.

"Hey, Gary!" Ash exclaimed as he joined up with him. His cheeks were flushed from running in the cold. "Man, you sure left my house in a hurry! You could've waited five minutes for me, you know!"

At this time, Pikachu hopped off of its Trainer's shoulder and landed nimbly on the grass. It bounded over to Quilava, who had woken up from its dozing at Ash's voice. They both greeted each other with friendly chattering. Pikachu even reacquainted itself with the always composed Umbreon. None too soon, they all scampered off to go play with all of their other buddies.

"Sorry," Gary said without thinking. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Ash said, sounding sincere and genuine. "I'm used to you being a step ahead of me."

The auburn-haired researcher blinked, then he swallowed nervously. This was it. He had to say it. There was no turning back or fleeing with his tail between his legs. "No, that's not what I meant." Then he corrected himself, "Well, yeah, I'm sorry for suddenly running off, but what I'm apologizing for is—"

"Gary," Ash interrupted, looking at him with concern. "You look...shaken up. Do you feel sick? How long were you out in the cold?" Taking off his right glove, the young champion reached up to lay his hand flat across Gary's forehead.

His hand was warm. Gary wanted to melt.

A welcoming surge of confidence and comfort coursed through the young researcher's veins. No matter what, being with Ash made him feel...better. It was hard to express how much reassurance and contentment the raven-haired champion could give to him.

Ash was a blessing to him...

Gary's lips parted. "I..."

Ash blinked at the almost inaudible whisper. "Huh?"

Gary slowly raised his hand to cover Ash's. With a gentle squeeze, he took it off his forehead and brought it to his cheek. Their gazes locked together, and Gary thought his childhood friend looked cute with his pinkened cheeks and large, curious eyes. Puffs of white vapor expelled from those full lips. A tiny, fluffy flake descended out of nowhere and floated languidly in the short strip of space that separated the two. Gary hadn't noticed that the clouds had thickened in the sky, resulting in the sprinkling of delicate snow that now began to cover the land below. No, how could he when he was lost in the enchanting sight of his Ash whose attention was solely fixated on him?

There was a gentler grace to Gary's voice—something that didn't exist before.

"It's really late for me to say this, but...for the past seven years, I haven't exactly apologized for being a total jerk to you, Ash. I mean, we did talk about how much we've changed and what goals we have set for the future, but don't you realize that you've never demanded an apology for me?" Gary's emerald eyes looked pleading and sincere. Ash stared at him speechlessly as if struck dumb. "When we were in Sinnoh, I was sorry for being all superior and pompous, and you forgave me easily, saying that we're still friends. But honestly, Ash, don't you feel...incomplete? Unsatisfied, maybe?" He licked his lips anxiously and tightened his grip on his friend's hand, bringing it to where it rested over his heart. "I've been worrying about this for a long time now, and I just need some type confirmation from you."

At the end of his dragged out speech, Ash hadn't responded, much less moved. His amber eyes were wide with disbelief, and the rest of his body was frozen like an ice statue. Soon, comprehension dawned on his features, and a knit formed between his brows. He seemed confused and lost. He kept opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish, unable to articulate words. Seeing his friend struggling to respond made Gary more uneasy. At least Ash didn't tear his hand away from his.

Finally, the silence between them was broken by a question.

"Do you still have the other half?"

Gary swallowed. "The other half of what?"

Ash gave him a meaningful look, a fond gleam shining in his expressive eyes. "You know, the other half of the Poké Ball—the one that we fought over as kids."

Realization flooded through the young researcher. "Yeah," he breathed. "I do." His half of their token was stashed away in a small pouch, currently located on his desk in his bedroom. He always kept it out since it was the only materialistic thing that connected him to Ash. Every time he looked at the incomplete Poké Ball, he recalled the moment when his childhood friend had pressed it into his hand, urging him to keep it for old time's sake. It was the memento of their old rivalry and the change in their relationship.

Ash smiled brightly. It captivated Gary. "Then that's your answer. Sometimes, there's no need for words when it could be said through actions."

With his free hand, Ash brushed off the thin layer of snow that had accumulated on Gary's hair. His touch was gentle and caring, Gary realized. It was different than before, and yet it wasn't.

_He had already forgiven me._

The young champion let out a free, easygoing laugh. "Your hair is getting flat, Gary. Maybe we should go inside and warm up. We can make some hot chocolate, unless you want coffee instead."

Gary was dazed. Gary was thrilled. Gary was overwhelmingly happy.

He grinned. "Nah, hot chocolate sounds good right now. Let's go."

Professor Oak tried not to smile when he saw his grandson walk hand in hand with his childhood friend into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>AN: I really question myself. I really do. But I just can't help it. This was finished months ago (created on a whim), and I was afraid that it would never see the world if I kept delaying when I wanted to publish it. You see, in my head, I debated whether or not to post it because I wasn't sure if it needed a sequel or not. It probably does, and I have no clue what it'll contain if I ever do write it. So...please me patient with me concerning if there will be a sequel. It will probably be uploaded as a separate fic (seeing as this one is complete), therefore, if you ever want to be alerted of its post, please check the author alert box for me. Although, don't hold your breath for me, because as some of you may already know, I am a horrible updater, and I am perpetually busy with school and my other fics (on another website, not here). Anyways, please review your thoughts on this, because this was written on one of my good days, so it'll make me really happy for some feedback. Go recommend this to your other Palletshipping friends, too! Thanks!


End file.
